To Love is To Live
by jackattack7
Summary: AU All human. Centered around our favorite family of Originals in medieval England, we watch as each finds their perfect match. However the course of true love never did run smooth. Will they prevail in the end or will the designs of evil men get in the way? Many characters making appearances (I'm not the best at summaries, but give the first chapter a try)


**England- 15th Century**

* * *

"At last..."

Stefan's head shot up at the sound of his sister-in-law's sigh.

"I told you I'd be home for supper," he smirked as he hung up his bow and quiver on their proper hook. "I thought I still had an hour to spare, Rose?"

"Not quite." The red head smiled as she quickly stepped behind her dear little brother and began pushing him towards the wash room. "After you left this morning, I learned that we will be having company this evening...female company." The last part of her statement was spoken with great emphasis and Stefan had to fight the temptation to role his eyes. Rose loved matchmaking and had made it her personal mission to find him a suitable wife from the time he became of age. While he loved his brother's wife as a dear friend, she had the talent to annoy him like, he imagined, a real sister would.

"Not this again, Rose. You told me it would just be the Lord Elijah joining us this evening." Stefan put little resistance against her continuous shoving, knowing that if he did try to fight her, she would call upon Damon to hold him down while she washed him herself.

"He will be there as well," she explained. "However, Trevor asked me to invite his recent love to try to gauge her feelings while he is away on business." Stefan couldn't resist the temptation any longer and rolled his eyes while letting out an amused chuckle. Rose's cousin seemed to fall in love every new moon, and each time, he insisted that Rose step in to use her matchmaking skills and interrogate the young lady.

"And to keep numbers even, her twin sister is accompanying her," Rose continued on, as she gave him a final shove into the washing room. "You must of course, entertain her, while I get to know Trevor's lady a little more."

"Rose, not to doubt your skills in the art of making matches, but wouldn't you say Trevor is a lost cause at this point?" Stefan laughed while grabbing a rag and approaching the basin to find it already filled with water. "His feelings are so fickle, and there is yet to be a girl who can keep his attentions for more than a few weeks." He began undoing the laces on his leather vest before slipping it and his white shirt off to begin washing.

"Careful, Stefan," he was cautioned as his older brother entered the room. "Remember what Father always told us; never start an argument that you know you will lose." As he finished, Lord Salvatore grabbed another rag which he quickly used to hit his brother playfully on the shoulder. Instinct took over, and soon the two brothers were running and dodging, seeing who could hit the other hardest.

Rose continued to stand in the doorway with her hands on her hips, watching the scene with an amused smile. Being raised an only child; she had been drawn to the strong family bond that the Salvatore's possessed. Her husband and Stefan were some of the closest brothers she had ever met and she enjoyed observing moments like these.

"Come now," she intervened, grabbing a rag of her own which she used to give each a hard whack upside the head. Their play immediately ceased as each man reached back to rub the sores already growing on the back of their skulls. "Our guests will be arriving soon and neither of you look presentable yet." With that, she turned out of the room to go and make sure all the proper preparations had been made for the evening.

* * *

"I don't understand Father sometimes," Katerina Gilbert growled under her breath, though the complaint still reached the ears of her lovely sister sitting next to her in the carriage. "I have no interest in Trevor, and by the next full moon he will feel just as indifferent."

Elena couldn't hold back the smile as she observed her elder twin sister. Though the two were completely identical in their physical appearances, they behaved as differently as night and day. The only way one could tell them apart, without knowing them, was by looking at their hair. Both possessed long beautiful brown locks. While Katerina's hair naturally curled, Elena's fell in graceful waves down her back. Once you were acquainted with the two sisters, it was quite easy to tell which was which. Katerina was by far, the more outgoing sibling with a playful attitude. She conversed easily with others and was very outspoken in her opinions and temperaments. Elena preferred to keep things private and was perfectly happy to step to the side and let her sister take center stage. She preferred to keep to herself, only opening up to her dear sister and their younger brother.

"He is only concerned about our future, Kat," Elena spoke, trying to calm her sister. "A marriage to Trevor would give you a good position."

"He doesn't want marriage," Katerina sighed.

"He may," Elena laughed, "after all, what lady could possibly compare to my sister?" Elena rested her head against her twin's shoulder as she wrapped their arms around one another.

"Perhaps one who is as kind and beautiful on the inside as you," Katerina smiled as she placed a loving kiss to the top of Elena's head.

"I just don't understand why he insisted I come as well," Elena pondered. She had always preferred to spend her evenings at home. Yet, when she had tried to protest coming, her father had been adamant in his decision that she would accompany Katerina.

"Because it is at the Salvatore manor, Lena. If you think a marriage to Trevor puts one in good standing, imagine being married to the younger Lord Salvatore."

"But the way you described him makes him sound so... serious," Elena chuckled quietly.

"And wouldn't others say the same of you, my sister?" Katerina laughed. "I've only met Stefan Salvatore once before, but I believe you two would make a handsome couple."

"We'll soon find out," Elena blushed as the lights from the manor glowed through the windows as they made their approach.

* * *

"Ah, Lord Elijah," Rose greeted the gentleman as he stepped into the drawing room. "It is good to see you again, m'lord."

"Rose Marie," he soothing voice spoke as he pressed a friendly kiss to the back of her hand. "How many times must I ask you to simply call me Elijah? After all, we've been friends for ages now."

Rose quickly stepped forward and gave him a hug. "How long will it take for you to realizing that I am teasing you, old friend?" she retorted as she took a step back with a playful smile on her face.

"Until he finds his sense of humor, my dear," Damon spoke as he entered, wrapping one arm around his wife's waist. The other he extended towards their visitor. "Which only happens if one manages to get him quite drunk," he laughed as they clasped arms in greeting. "Welcome, Elijah."

"A pleasure, as always, Damon," Elijah returned in greeting. "And where is the younger Salvatore brother?"

"Stefan will be joining us in a moment," Rose answered as she gestured for the two gentlemen take their seats while they waited for the remainder of their guests.

"Splendid, the two of you can brood together," Damon chuckled as he took a seat by his wife, grasping her hand in his.

"I doubt we'll have much time for that activity this evening, Damon," Elijah spoke as he sat in the armchair by the fire. "If I know Rose, she has other activities planned for tonight."

"Right as usual, Elijah," Rose smiled, "but first, I insist you update me on your lovely family."

Elijah smiled as he folded his hands in front of his face, elbows resting on the arms of his seat. "Ah, where to begin?" he chuckled softly. He knew of Rose's love for his entire family. They had all grown up together in the same village, and without any siblings of her own, Rose Marie had quickly attached herself to the clan of Mikaelson's, fitting in quite well.

"I'm sure you've heard of Rebekah's engagement?" he started off.

"Of course," Rose said excitedly. "We also received her invite for the dance, which we will all be attending."

"Yes, she is driving all us men up the wall, ensuring everything will be perfect," Elijah grumbled. His little sister was quite demanding at times, but he and the rest of his brothers were always more than happy to oblige. "She is in a particular rush to marry to ensure that Sage will be able to attend. We expect her to enter her confinement before the next fortnight." His eldest brother Finn was currently the only one married and his wife was expecting their first child.

"Yes, how is my dear friend? I've missed my cohort in matchmaking," Rose smiled fondly. Like herself, Sage enjoyed trying to find spouses for all her in-laws. The two red heads had conspired together to get Rebekah introduced to her now fiancé.

"You two give yourselves too much credit."

They all turned to see Stefan join them, walking over to greet Elijah with a quick hand grasp.

"Come now, Stefan. Sage may not be able to find success when it comes to my brothers and me, but she can take credit for the couple sitting before us," Elijah spoke gesturing to the married couple on the couch. The two smiled fondly at each other as they thought back on the circumstances surrounding their meeting. Damon had once been sent by his father to try and court Sage, but the two become close friends instead. When she had found her true love in the eldest Mikaelson, she met their good friend Rose and knew the two would make a very happy couple.

"Ah, yes, I remember it well," Damon chuckled as he placed a loving kiss to Rose's temple. "From the moment I saw you I could barely take my eyes off you," he murmured against her skin.

Rose turned to kiss his cheek before resting her mouth against his ear and whispering, "Not now, dearest. We have other guests arriving soon. What would they think if they saw the Lord of the manor paying such attentions to his wife in front of company?"

Stefan and Elijah looked at each other with amused looks on their faces as they observed the scene. Even after six years of marriage, they were a very passionate couple. All those close to them had grown accustomed to their very sudden, intimate moments.

"And what other guests are we still waiting to arrive?" Elijah questioned the younger Lord.

"Rose has invited the Gilbert twins to join us this evening. Have you met them before?"

"No, I have not had the pleasure."

"Well now you shall," Rose commented as she stood, taking a step away from her husband and his continuous attentions. "I believe I hear their carriage arriving this very moment."

The men quickly quieted down and listened to the sound of a carriage and horses arriving.

* * *

Katerina was quick to be the first in exiting the carriage. After allowing the footman to help her down, she waited a moment for Elena to follow before she quickly joined arms with her, signifying to her sister that she would be taking the lead. It was a role that Elena gladly let her take and one she was used to. Katerina, or Katherine, as most called her, did not like beating around the bush. From the moment she had received the invitation to dine with the Salvatore's, she knew what the evening would be like.

Trevor's reputation of falling quickly in and out of love was well known throughout the province. Just as well known, was the fact that his cousin always stepped in on his behalf to acquaint herself with the lady. Katerina also suspected that Lady Rose used the opportunity to gauge the young woman's feelings regarding her cousin. Though she knew it would upset her father, she was determined to be blunt and let it known that she held no attachment towards Trevor. And if that caused the night to end poorly, then so be it.

"You look like you are entering a battle, sister," she heard Elena speak by her side.

"One must always be prepared for any circumstances." Katerina gave a quick smirk before letting her face fall back into its polite indifference as they were guided into the house. "I don't know how Lady Salvatore will react to my bluntness, but we must be prepared to act dignified, should it end badly."

This made Elena nervous. Where Katerina faced every situation head on, Elena liked to avoid confrontation when possible. It had always been her role to settle little squabbles within the house as they were growing up. After entering the manor, both girls were helped out of their cloaks and began to follow their guide down the hall. Elena fell into step behind her sister, but leaned forward to caution Katerina in a soft whisper.

"Please, Katherine," Elena pleaded, "for once could you act the proper lady and hold off on your… declaration until the end of the evening?"

Katerina turned to face her sister, stopping just before entering the room which the servant had been guiding them to. "I will only speak of it once I'm asked about it, Lena. However, when the moment comes, you must be prepared to follow my lead." With that she put on her most becoming smile and turned to walk through the now open door and meet their hosts. Elena tried her best to smile as well, though hers came off more shy, and followed behind her sister as they entered the room and both curtsied towards the occupants awaiting their arrival.

"Katherine and Elena Gilbert, ma'am."

Once the servant had given their introduction, Katerina allowed her head to come up slowly as she observed the reactions of the others in the room. She and her sister were well known for the beauty they possessed. Elena always found people's starring and reactions unnerving, but Katerina relished in it. She enjoyed the small element of power it gave her, and in this situation, she planned to use it to her advantage.

"We are greatly honored that you asked us here this evening, my lady," she smiled pleasantly towards the couple near the couch, whom she assumed were the present Lord and Lady of the manor. Lord Salvatore had a similar face to his brother, who she had met once before, but possessed much darker hair and a pair of intense blue eyes which seemed to dance in amusement. He wore a matching smile as he seemed to be appraising her appearance before his gaze shifted over to her sister. Lady Rose seemed taken aback by their looks at first, but quickly recovered with a pleasant smile. She looked every bit the lady with her elegant looks and dignified manner. Her dark eyes, though kind, seemed to hold an inner fire to match the curly red locks on her head.

"Welcome, ladies," Lady Salvatore greeted as she came forward and grabbed one of each of their hands. "Tis a pity I have not made the acquaintance of such beauties as yourselves before this night. Now, which is Katerina and which Elena?"

"I'm Katerina or Katherine if you prefer, my lady." Katerina entered into another quick curtsy before pulling her sister to stand by her side. "This is Elena."

Elena had kept her eyes on the walls and floors from the moment they entered the room, as she looked up to greet their hostess, who she found to be very pretty and friendly looking, her site was suddenly drawn to a gentleman standing near the fireplace. He stood tall, with his hands clasped behind his back. His strong jawline seemed illuminated by the glowing fire and showed some blonde strands of hair amongst the light brown locks. As her gaze moved to meet his eyes, she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she found the piercing green orbs staring intently back at her.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your ladyship," Elena spoke softly as she shifted her gaze back to the floor in embarrassment.

"I assure the pleasure is all mine. I have heard much of the lovely Gilbert twins as your aunt and I were once well acquainted," Rose smiled down at them both. "Now allow me to introduce you to these gentlemen who seem to be rendered speechless by your beauty."

The sisters followed her further into the room, first approaching the dark haired man by the couch. "My husband, Lord Damon Salvatore," Rose spoke with a touch of pride in her voice.

They exchanged the proper bows and curtsies before he greeted them with the hint of a smirk on his lips. "Welcome, ladies. We are greatly pleased that you accepted the invitation. Allow me to present my younger and less amusing brother, Lord Stefan Salvatore." He smiled playfully as he gestured toward the gentleman standing by the fire.

At his brother's words, Stefan quickly snapped out of his state of thought. From the moment she entered the room, he could do nothing but ponder on the beauty of Elena Gilbert. Though identical, he found her much more captivating then Katherine. As he stared into her brown eyes, he saw a truly pure soul gazing back at him.

"A pleasure to see you again, Lady Katherine," the green-eyed man spoke as he placed a quick peek to the back of her sister's hand before he turned his gaze to fix on Elena. Though she knew she was blushing once again, she could not find the will to look away from his intense scrutiny. "And an honor to finally meet your twin. Lady Elena," he picked up her hand to give it a kiss, allowing his lips to brush dangerously close to her knuckles. Elena felt her skin burn from where his lips had touched as she quickly responded with the proper curtsy.

"My sister has spoken very kindly of you, my lord, and I look forward to coming to know you better for myself." Even as the words left her mouth, Elena felt shame course through her. She was never so forward; leaving that role to her sister.

Katerina was surprised at her sister's statement, but quickly pushed it aside as she focused her attention on the last man who had yet to be introduced. While his dark features and strong build certainly made him attractive, Katerina found herself drawn to the powerful aura he seemed to possess. As she continued to scrutinize him with a curious eye, she was oblivious to the look of wonder that crossed his face as he examined her in turn.

"And lastly, may I present the Lord Elijah Mikaelson," Rose spoke as she watched her friend with a curious look. She had known Elijah to always be careful about keeping his emotions in check, yet here he stood, gazing at Katerina Gilbert, with blatant adoration on his face.

At her introduction, Elijah quickly shook his head as he stepped forward to greet the ladies. "Lady Elena," he stepped towards her first, applying a quick, soft peek to her hand.

"My lord," she spoke quickly, feeling her nerves return at the prospect of meeting one of the famed Mikaelsons.

As he turned towards her, Katerina entered a low curtsy. "A pleasure, my lord."

"The pleasure is all mine," he spoke grabbing her hand and raising it to his lips, "Katerina." He boldly placed his lips against her knuckles with a soft kiss before pulling back, though he still kept her hand firmly grasped in his.

"Shall we go into dinner then, Rose Bud?" Damon asked while keeping a curious eye on the exchanges taking place before them. Though Elena had reverted back into her shy downward gaze, she occasionally looked up, continually meeting the steady stare of his brother who had a silly smile on his face. As for the Lord Elijah, Damon could never recall seeing the man so awestruck before. He still had not let go of Katherine's hand, but the lady did not seem to mind as she continued to look curiously into his eyes.

"Yes of course, dear," she stuttered, pulling herself from her amazed stare at her friend and his uncharacteristic behavior. "If you'll follow us through to the dining room please," Rose directed towards the two couples as she grabbed Damon's arm.

Elijah simply moved Katerina's hand to his forearm, silently asking to escort her into dinner. She responded by gripping his arm tightly and allowing him to lead her through. After a moment, Stefan stepped towards Elena, holding his arm out.

"May I escort you, m'lady?" he asked.

She responded with a quick nod as she placed her hand loosely onto his arm.

"Looks like this evening will be much more interesting than I anticipated," Damon whispered under his breath with a smirk as he led the group into the dining room.

"Indeed," Rose chuckled, looking back with an amused face towards the following couples.

* * *

Elijah felt as though he had entered a completely different world from the moment his eyes had fallen on the beauty of Katerina. She captivated his mind, body, and soul. A confidence emanated from her like none he had ever seen in a woman before. She lacked the vanity he had encountered in all women he'd met who knew that they were beautiful, yet seemed just as aware of the effect her appearance had people. Her eyes danced with an inner fire as she surveyed her surroundings, calculating her responses. As they walked into the dining room, he realized that he had yet to speak to her since their introductions. He planned on making his move once they were seated for dinner, but Rose quickly drew the lady's attention. So Elijah did what he did best; he watched silently, continuing to deduce what he could from her mannerisms and speech.

Katerina was very aware of the Lord Elijah's attention to her. She wanted nothing more than to spend the evening getting to know the silent gentleman, but as she had predicted, Rose quickly monopolized her time, questioning her endlessly before reaching the topic that had brought them here tonight.

"I hope you don't think I'm prying, Katherine," Rose smiled politely, choosing her next words very carefully. It was clear this girl possessed a lot of spirit, a trait she admired, and she was fearful to offend her. "Trevor has spoken much of you and his high regard for you. I feel I must ask what the extent of your regard is for my cousin."

Lord Elijah went rigid as his mind came upon Rose's purpose for inviting the young lady. She was trying to match Katerina with her bumbling cousin. The thought brought out an anger in him he didn't know he possessed. The idea of this beautiful creature marrying Trevor was absolutely ridiculous. She seemed to possess a passion that would surely be wasted on such a tame soul as Trevor.

At the other end of the table, Elena, who had been conversing quietly with the two Salvatore brothers, jumped to attention as the question was presented. In her mind she silently pleaded that her sister would act with the proper decorum and not anger their host. In truth, she was having a much more enjoyable time then she had expected and was quite anxious to remain as long as possible.

Stefan noticed the alarm cross over Elena's features as her attention shifted from him to her sister. Upon entering the dining room, he had ensured that she sat across from him so he could keep her close and converse with her throughout the dinner. After all, Rose had asked that he do as such. But he found himself wanting to as well. This girl was the first he had encountered that captured his attention in such a way and he found a desire to be near her like nothing he had ever experienced before. Following her gaze, he shifted his attention to the conversation taking place between his sister-in-law and Katherine.

"Lady Rose," Katerina spoke carefully and calmly. True, she had planned to be very bold when this topic came up, but after meeting her hosts, and the other guest, she found she wanted to make a good impression. "Though we are new acquaintances, I respect you and would hate to offend you, but I must be honest."

Elena braced herself, ready to watch her sister make the typical scene she her announcements tended to bring about.

"I enjoy Trevor's company and would consider him a friend. But as for a relationship developing beyond that, my feelings do not extend that far and never will." Katerina let out a sigh as she watched Rose's indifferent mask slip to a friendly smile.

Elijah let out his own sigh as Katerina revealed that she had no romantic inclinations towards Trevor. As his body relaxed, her gaze quickly shifted over to him, fixing a curious gaze on him; as if she has heard the express of his relief. He simply returned with a genuine smile which caused a look of confusion to come across her face. He was about to speak to her when Rose once again addressed the lady.

"Thank you for your honesty, Katherine. While I have grown fond of you and your sister during our short acquaintance, I must admit that it did not seem to me like you and Trevor would suit very well together." As she finished, Elijah noticed Rose's gaze shift briefly towards him, as if to imply that he would make a good husband for Katerina. Surprisingly, he found the idea quite pleasant.

"In fact," Rose continued, a conspiring smile spreading across her face, "if my husband as no objection, I would like to extend your stay in our home for the rest of the week."

Damon knew that smile all too well and he couldn't hold back his playful chuckle. "Whatever you desire, my dear. The Gilbert sisters are welcome in our home anytime." From the corner of his eye, Lord Salvatore noticed an excited smile on his brother's face. He had watched Stefan's interaction with Elena Gilbert throughout the evening and he had no doubt that his brother was smitten. Directing his gaze towards the young woman next to him, Damon noticed that the idea pleased her as well, which is why he was surprised when she spoke next.

"But, my lady, my sister and I came quite unprepared for any stay beyond supper." While Elena looked forward to the opportunity to stay at the Salvatore home, the practical side of her encouraged that she speak out.

"I'm certain we can provide what you need for this evening," Rose spoke, knowing a quick fix to the predicament. "As for the rest of the things you will require, we can send a servant in the morning to fetch them from your home, along with a note to your parents letting them know of our plans. Unless you think they will object?"

"Oh no, Lady Rose," Katerina answered. "They would have no reason to." Her attention then drifted back towards the Lord Elijah, wondering, and hoping, if he would be a guest for the duration of their stay.

Rose noticed Katherine's stare at the gentleman seated across from her. The lady had occasionally glanced at him during the evening, though Elijah had been much more forward in his attention to the girl sitting across from him. Guessing Katherine's thoughts, Rose announced, "You, of course, are welcome to stay as well, Elijah."

Smiling, Elijah let his eyes drift off Katerina for the first time. "While I would love to accept your offer, Rose, I'm afraid I have duties that require me to be at home." Though it pained him, Elijah knew Rebekah would castrate him if he did not help in the preparations for her engagement ball.

Katerina's heart seemed to sink at his answer and she couldn't help the disappointed look that crossed her face. A look that surprised Elijah, but gave him the courage he needed to voice his request.

"However," Elijah continued, bringing all eyes back to him, "if you would permit me, Rose, I'd like to call upon Lady Katerina tomorrow." All feel silent as he turned his gaze directly to her. "If that is agreeable?"

"I can think of no objection, as long as Lady Katherine agrees."

Katerina felt nervous, an emotion she was not accustomed to, as she gazed into Elijah's warm eyes. Seeing the opportunity to better understand the gentleman that had taken over her thoughts this evening, she quickly agreed. "I look forward to it, m'lord."

"Excellent. And since your guests will be here through the week, I insist that the Gilbert sisters attend Rebekah's ball."

"What a wonderful idea!" Rose exclaimed, beaming.

"Lady Rebekah is Elijah's sister," Stefan spoke up to clarify when he noticed the confused look on Elena's face. "She was recently engaged and they are holding a dance to celebrate."

"Ah, of course," Katerina smiled. "Our family is well acquainted with her fiancé. Sir Donovan was a close childhood friend of ours and spent much time with us while we were growing up."

"Yes," Elena smiled fondly, thinking of her dear friend, "We were very pleased when he told us he was marrying Lady Rebekah. He loves her very much."

"I shall look forward to seeing you both there," Elijah smiled, giving a friendly look to Elena before he turned back to Katerina.

The look in his eyes sent a warm sensation to her chest and she felt her hands begin to shake slightly. Luckily they were hidden under the table, for she could not bear to appear to week in front of anyone. Katerina had made it a point all of her life to remain strong and in control. Yet in the course of one evening, Lord Elijah had bewitched her with his power and she found herself ready to fall into his arms with just a glance into his deep brown eyes.

"Sounds like everything is settled then," Damon confirmed as he rose from his chair. "Now, seeing as it is much later than any of us had realized, why don't you escort the ladies to their quarters, Rose? Stefan and I shall see Elijah out."

"My goodness, it is late indeed," Rose spoke while standing from her seat. The rest of the group followed her example and Elena and Katerina moved to stand next to their hostess, ready to follow her to their rooms.

Before exiting, they stopped in front of each gentleman to bid them farewell.

Rose stopped to hug Elijah. "Thank you for coming, my friend. Send my love to your family, please?"

"Of course, Rose. And they shall return it, as always," he smiled at her, and then shifted his attention to Elena who standing next to her.

"I'm glad to have made your acquaintance, my lord," Elena spoke as she went into a curtsy.

"I'm happy to list the Gilbert twins amongst my friends, Lady Elena. Good night."

Rose had stepped up to whisper something in her husband's ear, but moved away as Elena curtsied before him, showing him a friendly smile. "Thank you for your hospitality, my lord."

"It has been a pleasure, and I'm glad you and your sister have agreed to increase the duration of your visit," he answered with a playful smile still in place on his face.

As she moved to speak to Lord Stefan, Elena couldn't help but wring her hands together nervously. "Thank you for your company this evening, sir," she looked up, feeling her nerves increase at the sight of his green eyes gazing at her fondly.

"I cannot think of a better way to spend my time, Lady Elena, for I greatly enjoy your company as well. In fact," he paused as he pulled one of her hands into his, "may I request your company for a walk in the gardens on the morrow after breakfast?"

Praying he didn't notice the shaking of her hand, Elena answered, "I would be delighted, Lord Stefan."

After placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles, he rose to his full height. "Good night, m'lady."

* * *

Once Elena had paid her attentions to the Lord Elijah, Katerina stepped up before him. She vaguely heard her sister bidding good night to both Lord Salvatores, but the majority of her attention was fixated on the man in front of her.

"I shall see you on the morrow, my lord?"

"I look forward to it, Katerina," he spoke her name in a low whisper that sent chills along her spine. "Does right after the noon meal suit you?"

"Indeed." She moved to curtsy, but instead she found her hand in his and he bowed low, placing his forehead to the back of her hand.

"Good night, Katerina," he whispered as he pressed a warm kiss to her knuckles.

"Yes, good night, Lady Katherine," Damon spoke, pulling the couple from their private world. The amused smile on his face proved that he knew exactly what he had been doing.

"Good night, Lady Katherine. Till, tomorrow" Stefan spoke with a bow.

She curtsied towards both gentlemen, then, noticing her hand was still in Elijah's, she gave one more to him before pulling away and following Lady Rose and her sister out of the room and upstairs.

Seeing the ladies gone, Elijah turned towards his friends. "Well, gentlemen, I hope you get a good rest. Thank you again for the marvelous dinner."

"Wait just a moment, my friend," Damon spoke, putting a hand on Elijah's shoulder to hold him still. Rose has requested that we all meet with her in the library once she has insured our guests have what they need before they retire. I'm assuming she wants to discuss your behavior this evening."

"I did not act improperly, I hope."

"No, just out of character," Stefan smiled.

"I'm surprised you even noticed, brother, considering you were so absorbed in Elena's company." Damon smiled as he noticed a blush creep onto Stefan's cheeks.

Coughing in embarrassment, Stefan quickly began walking out of the room. "To the library then?"


End file.
